All's Fair in Love and War
by HeartlessRhapsody
Summary: Long ago, a kingdom was thrown into turmoil. The heir to the throne was killed. Of his four sons, the youngest was chosen to succeed him. Sora Hikari. With his rise to the throne, an enemy is made, unforseen love is found, and an all out war begins.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: Hellooooo fellow readers! Okay so, I'm basically having a writer's block when it comes to The Jock & the Nerdette SO, I've decided to just start a new story that I am sooo excited about and hopefully I'll actually be able to continue this one even though I have a super busy schedule ;~; I honestly don't know how I came up with this story. I think it's from learning about the French Revolution. Yeah. YEAH IT DEFINITELY WAS. I swear, that was my favorite topic to ever learn in History besides Greek mythology and such. ANYWHOOO! You probably just skip this whole author's note thing, but if not! I thank you for being kind enough to read it :3 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Prologue<strong>_

Once upon a time, in a land that only a lucky few know of, there lived 4 brothers; Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas Hikari. These boys were apart of the royal Hikari Dynasty which ruled over the entire Kingdom Hearts.

Sora and Roxas are twin brothers, and are the youngest of the siblings. Sora is the charismatic one of the bunch, with his big bright blue eyes and his brown spiky hair, full of never ending excitement. In contrast, Roxas is a solemn boy with the same blue eyes, but blonde hair that always seems to be windswept. He mostly keeps to himself, but Sora is able to bring out the best in him. The two are attached at the hip, and whatever one has, the other has too. So splitting them apart seems almost impossible.

Ventus is the next oldest in the bunch. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, you'd think he was a triplet to Roxas and Sora, but he is only a brother. Always one to care for his friends and do what's right, Ventus is someone that you can always count on.

And finally, there is Vanitas, the oldest brother of them all. Vanitas is only a year older than Ventus, and he seems to be the odd one out in the sibling look-a-like scenario. For compared to the big blue eyes and blonde or brown hair, Vanitas has raven colored hair, and eyes that glitter of gold. He is considered a trouble maker to the brothers, but to him, he's just having a little fun.

Today, in the Royal Family Castle of Kingdom Hearts where the boys live, their grandfather, King Eraqus is going to step down from the thrown and crown one of them as the new ruler of Kingdom Hearts.

So now, let the tale begin…


	2. The Coronation

**A/N: OKAY OKAY, I'll let you continue on to the REAL stuff. How this mess will alll begin. I hate how short this chapter is. (The next one is too). But I think short is better. I don't think I'll pressure myself so much trying to write something super long that will just cause me writer's block and will just make things super BLAH. Anyway, if I do write a chapter long, then WOO. Okay, read this wonderful tale now, kiddies!~**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, okay?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – The Coronation<strong>_

Laughter and music echoed throughout the grand ballroom and all throughout the halls as the Royal Coronation of the Hikari's began. As always during parties of the royal family, there were older people whispering of gossip they heard about the family and daughters trying to get the chance to be with one of the sons.

Tonight, the girls decided to fawn over Vanitas. Who could resist his bad boy charm? As girls encircled around Vanitas, he began to tell the tale of when enemies from another country attempted to invade and single handedly, he got rid of the fools.

"One of them had the nerve to attempt to punch me, but before he could get his fist anywhere near my face, I grabbed it and slashed him with my keyblade. All to save you lovely girls," Vanitas said, smirking down at the googly-eyed girls who giggled nervously.

Sora turned to Roxas and huffed. "Can you believe Vanitas? He thinks he's such a hot shot," he said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, he's just doing what he does best. And _you_ seem to not be able to do the same," Roxas said, giving a small smirk.

Sora, flustered as ever, stuttered as he spoke, "W-well…it's not like you have girls fawning all over you either! We're both in the same boat here, Rox, so don't think you're all cool."

Just as Sora spoke those words, a petite girl with pale blonde hair and a pretty white dress came up to Roxas and spoke softly, "Hello there Prince Roxas," she curtsied and Roxas gave a small smile back at her, bowing in return. He sent a look to Sora that said, _obviously, we aren't in the same boat here,_ as he hooked his arm with the blonde girl and walked off.

Sora burned a hole into the back of Roxas' head and then stomped over to his older brother, Ventus, and his friends Aqua and Terra. "Hey guys," he mumbled.

"What's wrong with you short stuff? Is it cold down there or something?" Terra asked, giving a playful smile.

"No, not at all," Sora said, glaring up at him and crossing his arms. "I've just been abandoned by my twin brother."

Aqua gave a little gasp, "You guys are never apart! You poor thing, you probably feel so lost without him now, don't you?" She patted him on the head, giving him a concerned look. "How about I go get you some of those chocolate covered truffles? Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

When he heard those words, he instantly perked up and he nodded his head happily. Even though he was sixteen now, he still acted like he was five. Aqua laughed and said, "Okay, I'll be right back," and she walked over to the long table full of snacks and a big fountain that ran red wine imported straight from Destiny Islands through it.

"Gosh Sora, you are such a kid," Ventus said, giving a small chuckle.

Just as Sora was about to defend himself, trumpets played a tune, signaling that King Eraqus was about to enter the room. The talking began to cease as the elderly man walked down the stairs and across the room towards the royal throne. As he passed by each guest, they respectively got on one knee and bowed their head in honor of their king.

As the man finally made it up to the stage, he cleared is throat and bellowed, "You may all rise."

Sora and the others began to get up and Aqua walked back quickly to the group, handing Sora the truffles. He instantly began to stuff them into his mouth like a lion attacking its prey. Roxas seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, attached back to Sora's hip, as their grandfather began to speak.

"Today is a day where we celebrate the crowning of a new king," King Eraqus said with his gruff voice. "As most rulers would do, they would crown their _son_ as the new king. But sadly, my son, Squall Hikari, is not here to do this. Most of you all know, he died in honor of our country during the Great Keyblade War," when he said this, the sons and friends of Squall bowed their heads. "But do not fear because before he left us, he began raising 4 amazing young boys and one will be taking the throne tonight.

"I have thought hard on this decision, and I know that the one I choose tonight is someone who is responsible, knows what is right, and can continue to lead us to greatness,"

Vanitas puffed his chest triumphantly, chin up, knowing that the person his grandfather was talking about was him, the best fighter, the oldest sibling, and obviously the best candidate for the job.

"He is someone who is loyal and caring, but at the same time will be strict and demanding when need be,"

Ventus began to stand straighter, feeling that it was _he_ his grandfather was talking about.

"And this young man," King Eraqus said, taking his royal crown off his head, "is Sora Sky Hikari."

Some of the audience gasped in surprise.

Vanitas, shouted in outrage and disbelief, "What?"

Ventus'mouth became the shape of a small "o", unable to speak.

Roxas' mouth went slack in shock.

And Sora looked up from his truffles, chocolate covering his mouth as he looked up at his grandfather with big blue eyes. "…Wha?" he said, mouth full and spewing out a few crumbs.

Eraqus just gave a chuckle and waved for his grandson to come over. Sora slowly set down the truffles on a random table and walked slowly across the floor, the guests hesitantly getting on one knee for him. He wiped the crumbs off his face with the sleeve of his puffy white shirt and walked up the steps to his granddad.

As he got to him, he turned around, facing the crowd. His grandfather began to speak again. "Now I know what some of you may be thinking. This is just a teenage boy! One who has yet to mature! What is he thinking?" he said, saying exactly what was on everyone's mind. Then he placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, "But what some of you may not realize is that this boy has the heart of gold. He is someone who I know will keep our country safe and warm as he grows older. So do not think that he will be able to decide things by himself. With my guidance, he will learn and grow. But one must start somewhere." He squeezed his grandson's shoulder comfortingly and faced him.

"So now, Sora Sky Hikari, I grant you, my position as King of Kingdom Hearts," he said slowly, bellowing the last part. Raising the crown to the sky, he then slowly set it on Sora's head. Sora attempted to look up at it, unable to of course. But as it was place upon his head, the audience cheered and hollered, some moved by the old king's speech, other's just simply acted polite by clapping.

Sora smiled triumphantly, hearing the crowd cheer for him. A servant came up to him with a long red robe and helped him put it on. Another came, holding the original Kingdom Keyblade, and gave it to Sora. He gazed and admired it, feeling newfound energy course through his veins. With it, he raised the keyblade up into the sky and yelled, "I am your new king!"

The crowd began to erupt in cheers once more and Sora smiled cheekily, seeing Roxas and Ventus, smiling and clapping happily for him. But as he looked around for Vanitas, he was nowhere to be found.


	3. You're a Disgrace

**A/N: So, even though I only have like, one review. I STILL WANT TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. Because I believe this fanfiction will bloom into something AMAZING. Yep. SOO, here it is. And thankyou SHR0UD for helping me out with the summary n such :)**

**THIS IS SO SHORT, BY THE WAY. It makes me mad. I mean, I guess I could add more but hahahaaaa, no thanks. Gotta wait for the next chapter! Okay really, I'm done speaking/typing now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – You're a Disgrace<strong>_

"Now King Sora, today is the day you will be meeting the Princess of Destiny Islands," said a loyal servant of the Hikari family, Aerith Gainsborough.

She set down an outfit on Sora's blue silk bed and continued on, "So, although you may not like wearing such a regal, and not to mention itchy, outfit, it is a must for such a special day like this." She motioned for Sora to sit on the bed and put her hands on his shoulders. "The alliance between Kingdom Hearts and Destiny Islands all depends on _you_." She took a deep breath and gave Sora a serious look, "You must _marry_ the Princess of Destiny Islands."

His cerulean eyes became bug-eyed at her words. "M-Marry? What? I'm only sixteen! I don't want to get _married. _I've never even had a _girlfriend_ before!" he exclaimed, arms flailing about.

"You probably shouldn't tell anyone else that…" Aerith said, giving a small giggle.

"Aerith!" Sora said, crossing his arms with a pout.

The brunette young lady covered her mouth and subsided her giggling. Clearing her voice, she continued on, "Anyway, Sora dear, don't freak out. This could be someone you really learn to love. Someone who could become not only your…wife, but your best friend," she put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him with concern, "So don't be afraid, okay?"

"Do I at least get some chocolate truffles for doing this?" Sora asked, with a pout seeing that if he should have to do this, he should at least get something in return.

Aerith gave a small chuckle, rolling her eyes. "Sure, Sora. Excuse me, I guess I should say, _King_ Sora," she said giving a small wink. "Now come along, you need to wash up," she said, pulling him off the bed and out of his room into the long hallway, full of too many doors to count.

* * *

><p>Vanitas opened the grand doors into the castle, finally coming back from disappearing last night at the coronation. His blood still boiled from the fact that his little brother—actually, little imbecile is more like it—got to become <em>king<em> instead of him. _He_ was the one who deserved it! He punched one of the castle walls, startling a poor maid who was dusting.

"P-Prince Vanitas, is everything okay?" she asked quietly.

He simply ignored her words, as if her presence was nonexistent, eyes trained towards the tall, gold trimmed doors at the end of the hallway. He reached one of the golden door knobs and turned it, slamming the door open.

King Eraqus looked up from his paper work, a bit startled. Once he realized it was Vanitas, his began to glare.

"Grandfather, I demand to know why you chose Sora, an immature, _clueless _kid, over me," he said, still standing at the doorway.

King Eraqus sighed and down his glasses on his fine wood desk. "Vanitas, there is really no need for this…" he said, tired of his grandson's actions.

"No! You know that was supposed to be _my_ crown! I've worked so hard to get it and then it just lands in the hands of someone who doesn't even want it!" Vanitas yelled, stepping closer to the old man, hands tight in fists.

"How would you know what Sora wants?" Eraqus said, standing up, the chair screeching under him. "What you have been doing is worrying more about your reputation as an ill-behaved _boy_ than focusing on the duties of being a king," he said, glaring. "Besides, you know your place here. You are not a full Hikari…" Eraqus said, lowering his voice at those final words.

Vanitas lowered his head in shame, tightening his fists. He had heard this plenty times before. "I still deserve a chance…" Vanitas said softly.

"No. You are a disgrace to this family. And so is your mother. She was a mistake in my son's life which is exactly why he moved on with Tifa; someone who is not irresponsible and reckless like that mother of yours. No wonder you act the same," Eraqus said, spitting out the words and glaring up at the sad excuse of a Hikari.

Vanitas could not hold in his rage any longer. "Do NOT talk about my mother like that!" He yelled, slapping his hands on the desk. "She was a better parent than you could ever be," Vanitas snarled. "You let your own son take the blame and _die_ for something he didn't even do," Vanitas said, words slicing through the air.

Eraqus stared at him, shock from his words and slowly lowered his head, unable to speak and he held his head down in shame. Vanitas smirked at his victory and began to back away. "I'm glad that I don't have as nearly as much blood of yours in me as the others. I'd hate to have such an infectious disease," he said, before stepping out of the room. He slammed the doors and let his long jacket flare about as he walked down the hallway, ignoring the poor maid once again, and down the stairs, not setting eyes on any of the other workers who stared at him in fear. He opened the door to the front entrance of the castle and swiftly walked out, with only one thing in mind.

Revenge.


End file.
